


Living On Air And Love

by KannuckTheWolf



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Post-Frozen (2013), References to Anna & Elsa: Sisterhood is the Strongest Magic, Romantic Fluff, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannuckTheWolf/pseuds/KannuckTheWolf
Summary: Now that Elsa and Honeymaren were officially a couple, they must suffer constant teasing from their friends and family.Also, some charades fun (positive I too would fail at charades).
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140





	Living On Air And Love

**Author's Note:**

> Å leve på luft og kjærlighet -> Living on air and love -> Be so madly in love that you don’t think about anything else
> 
> A pseudo sequel to "Speak Directly From The Liver" meaning that you don't have to read that one to understand this one.

Ever since returning from their trip to Arendelle, Elsa and Honeymaren's friendship transformed into a romantic relationship. They did their best to hide their newfound relationship from everyone, though it wasn't because they believed no one would accept them. It was because they wanted to enjoy what they had without Anna or Ryder yelling out remarks that caused them to cringe. So, after Honeymaren performed her required duties at the end of every day, the two whisked themselves away from the Northuldran encampment and spend time at Elsa's goahti. Whenever they were in Elsa's goahti, it felt like time slowed down as they whispered sweet nothings between each other and talked about important things such as their friends and families and the future. 

Their "honeymoon" phase ended when, one day, Ryder caught the two ladies cuddling at the beach. He was asked by Yelena to fetch his sister and he easily assumed she'd be with Elsa because he's aware of his sister's attraction to the Snow Queen, so finding Elsa and Honeymaren acting all lovey-dovey together wasn't a shock to him. He didn't mean to interrupt their moment, but he couldn't contain himself. He received the joy of knowing he had probable cause to tease his sister mercilessly from here on out. Elsa blushed uncontrollably while Honeymaren did her damnedest to not strangle her brother to death. Even though Ryder swore he wouldn't tell a soul about their relationship until they were ready, Honeymaren wasn't surprised when other members of the tribe started making the occasionally comment about her and Elsa. Yelena was pretty blase about the reveal; she already knew something was going on between them. 

News of their relationship eventually reached back to Anna. It happened because Elsa and Honeymaren along with Ryder visited Arendelle to get ready for the spring festivities, and Ryder couldn't keep his mouth shut and told Kristoff and Sven who told Anna. Needless to say, she was thrilled and demanded that Honeymaren attend Friday Night Charades. Honeymaren remembered the last time she walked in on them playing this "charades" game and her confusion spiked. Then, Anna proclaimed Honeymaren would be on Elsa's team which caused Kristoff to snicker. 

Honeymaren turned to face the former Ice Harvester, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." He answered, shrugging his shoulders and trying to contain himself. 

Before Honeymaren could question what Kristoff thought was funny, Elsa took her hand and dragged her away from Anna and Kristoff. Honeymaren couldn't help but chuckle and smirk at how flustered Elsa was. Honeymaren pulled Elsa closer to her and embraced her girlfriend, first by hugging her then kissing her full on the lips. Initially surprised, Elsa quickly succumbed to the kiss and wrapped her arms around Honeymaren's shoulders. They melted into each other. Unfortunately, their kiss was interrupted by the sound of someone's clearing their throat loud enough for them to hear it. Comically, Elsa pushed Honeymaren off her and ended up pushing the Northuldra woman against a knight in shining armor statue. Honeymaren hit the statue which caused the armor to collapse on top of her. 

Elsa gasped. "Sorry!" 

They looked over at the person who interrupted them. It was Kai, the Royal Handler. The two women stared at him, glanced each other, then back to Kai. 

Elsa cleared her throat and regained her former regal self. "How may we help you, Kai?" She asked, smiling as best as she could without hinting at her annoyance at his interruption. 

"I was asked by Olina if you had any special meal requests during your stay with us." Kai answered. 

Elsa's smile brightened. It warmed her heart that Olina the Chef wanted to make something special for her. A certain meal she had been craving for her popped into her head. 

"Pickled herring, please. Oh, with that delicious cream sauce that Olina makes." Elsa requested. 

Kai chuckled a bit. "I see you haven't changed **that** much since you left."

"I'll always love pickled herring." Elsa said. 

Kai respectfully bowed at Elsa and briefly looked amused at Honeymaren, who smiled and slightly waved at him, before he left back towards the kitchen. 

* * *

Dinner was delicious. Olina created a marvelous dinner for them all to enjoy. Ryder acted like he never had food in his life by the way he shoveled down his entire meal and his seconds and thirds into his mouth, though Olina saw it as a compliment to her cooking which lessened Honeymaren's embarrassment. However, she couldn't deny how enticing and savory the food was. The way each bite of food she digested seemed to persuade her to eat more. She ended getting seconds as well and almost thirds, but she was too full to keep eating the scrumptious food. 

While Honeymaren and Ryder devoured their food, Anna criticized Elsa for eating pickled herring with cream sauce. 

"It smells so bad." Anna complained. "I don't know how you can eat that."

Elsa smirked at her sister and stabbed a big chunk of pickled herring then stuffed it into her mouth. She savored every bit of the pickled herring in front of Anna who couldn't help but gag. Anna glared at her big sister. 

Once dinner was over, everyone helped Gerda clean up before they headed to change into comfortable sleepwear. Elsa dressed herself in her magenta nightgown while Anna wore her favorite forest green nightgown and Kristoff threw on his pajamas that were hidden underneath his blue housecoat. Honeymaren and Ryder wore simple earth-toned underclothes that consisted of a thin long-sleeved shirt and pants. They all meant in the castle library where there was fire going and Olaf and Sven were already set-up the basket full of pieces of paper and the hourglass for the charades game. They split into up into three teams: Anna and Kristoff; Elsa and Honeymaren; and Olaf and Ryder. 

It was immediately known that the couch wouldn't fit all the teams, so Olaf and Ryder readily agreed to sit on the floor. To determine which team would go first, it was decided that who ever correctly guessed what Sven was trying to be would allow their team to go first. Whatever Sven was trying to pretend to be confused Honeymaren, but she did attempt to figure it out. Everyone except Elsa called out their guesses until finally someone got it right. 

"Uh, wolf?" Anna called out. 

"An Earth Giant!" Ryder guessed loudly. 

Sven shook his head as he continued to crawl around on his bed while occasionally looking angry and snarling. 

"Oh, Bruni!" Honeymaren called out. 

Sven nodded excitedly. Elsa cheered at Honeymaren's success while Anna glared at Kristoff for being not able to figure out Sven's charade. However, the problem with Elsa and Honeymaren's team winning was that now either Elsa or Honeymaren would have to act out the charade while the other had to guess it correctly. Elsa made it clear her playing out the charade was a bad idea, but Honeymaren argued that if she could figure out what Sven was doing, then she could figure out whatever Elsa's charade was. That's when Kristoff started snickering at their conundrum. 

"Come on, Elsa," Anna encouraged her sister, "Honeymaren believes in you." She nudged Elsa's shoulder and wiggled her eyebrows. 

Elsa couldn't help but blush before composing herself and standing up to get a piece of paper from the basket. She placed the paper down on the floor and tried to act the charade. It quickly dawned on Honeymaren why Kristoff kept laughing at her expense. Sighing, she quickly tried to deduce what Elsa was acting out. Elsa kept waving her hands in a circular motion in front of her and would point at some items in the room. Honeymaren's knees bounced a bit as she started calling out possible answers. The barely suppressed laughter coming from Anna, Kristoff, and Ryder annoyed Honeymaren, but she focused back on figuring out Elsa's charade. 

Suddenly, Elsa started pointing at her. Honeymaren was initially confused. She didn't understand what Elsa was trying to communicate with her. 

"Uh, honey?" 

Elsa shook her head. 

"Northuldra?"

Another head shake. 

That's when Sven rang the bell. Olaf waddled up and picked up the piece of paper. 

"The answer was 'precious'." Olaf announced. 

Honeymaren's face turned red from how deeply she was blushing, learning what the charade was. Anna awed at the two women while Kristoff and Ryder chuckled. Still blushing, Honeymaren smirked and gazed at Elsa. 

"Awe, you think I'm precious, Snowflake?" She teased. 

Elsa smiled as a blush shined off her cheeks. She hummed and sat down back on the couch, almost on Honeymaren's lap. 

"Don't get cocky on me now, Honey."

Anna smiled widely at the scene before her. Then, her smile became a bit wicked. 

"Honey and Snowflake, huh?"

Elsa gave her sister an annoyed look and Honeymaren still had her cocksure smirk on her face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bits of inspiration from Tumblr's evergrowing Elsamaren ("Iced Honey") community. 
> 
> This wasn't beta-read, so sorry.


End file.
